Rebirth
by Huntress of Chaos
Summary: How different would Lord of the Rings be if Harry and Hermione existed in Middle Earth alongside a few of their friends?
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth

Chapter 1

The second wizarding war was finally over, Voldemort was vanquished and the wizarding world free. But the survivors of the war had not escaped entirely unscathed everyone had losses. Some lost more than others, Harry and Hermione were among the ones who lost more. The final battle left deeper emotional scars than physical scars, they lost so many that day. The biggest losses to Harry and Hermione were Remus, Tonks, and the entire Weasley clan. The last loss hit Harry and Hermione the hardest, they were too devestated to go to the memorial for the clan and every other life that had been lost in the final battle.

A rare and unknown fact is that witches and wiziards have an intended, one soul split into two bodies. So, it came as quite a surprise when Harry and Hermione were each other's no one else left, the two turned to each other for comfort.

They both fell into the other, and clung to the other so tightly with the hope of never letting go. It wasn't a surprise to either one of them when they fell in love, however their love wasn't of the romantic kind. The two of them loved each other with a fierce, platonic love that was as deep as any romantic love. Over time they began to heal each other's wounds, and they had closure to their past.

But as they say...all good things must come to an end. Our story begins with something quite familiar to our dear witch and wizard, loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebirth**

**chapter 2**

The last and most painful loss of Harry's began, ironically, on a bright, cloudless day. He woke up that morning with a feeling of dread when he saw Hermione's empty side of the bed. She had already left and gone into work early that morning. Although Harry was sad at the loss of their rountine that morning, he was content with knowlege that she would be home that night and they would spend time together then.

Harry slowly got out of bed and strectched, he wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the warm sheets and sleep longer. But alas, he was already awake now. Harry dressed and walked off to the kitchen, intent on making himself a light breakfast.

Harry settled down at the table with a cup of tea, toast, and the Daily Prophet when he heard urgent knocking on the front door. Harry frowned at the sound.

_ Visitors? At this hour? What could anyone possibly want? _ He mused internally, for it was still early and he hadn't been expecting anyone.

Harry rose from the table and quickly walked the door, wanting answers. He opened the door to find what appeared to be a ministry offical standing in front of his door while wringing hands together in obvious distress.

"May I help you?" Harry asked while trying not be rude.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The man asked, too upset to recognize Harry.

"I am he," Harry said wairly, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I have...news, for you" The man said clearly at a loss for words.

Harry remained silent, waiting for the man to gather himself and deliver his news.

"There's been a raid in front of the Ministry, causing the deaths of a dozen people and the capture of one," The man said shakily.

Harry felt the blood in his veins turn to ice, Hermione. Was she? The man took a deep, steadying breath before relaying the last part of his message.

"Ms. Granger was the unlucky soul who was captured sir, Bellatrix Lestrange was the one to apprehend Ms. Granger. Due to this, it is uncertain how long she will live," the man finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 3**

The man apparated away once he finished telling Harry his news, Harry paid him no mind as he stumbled back into his home. Harry wasn't aware of closing the door behind him, he staggered over to the couch and collapsed. The words spun around and around in his head as he tried to make sense of them, Harry's entire world seemed to have been shattered by those words.

_Please hold on Hermione_ Harry begged internally as tears began to pour down his face. _Please_ he begged again this time brokenly with desperation tinging the plea.

Harry curled up into a ball as a he began to sob and brokenly plea for his love and that she be returned to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 4**

((Let's check up on Hermione and learn of her feelings shall we?))

When Hermione came to, she was lost in a sea of blackness. She was unable to see anything, she attempted to raise her hand to see if she could see it only to be met with resistance. She reached out with her other hand and felt her way to her arm that was restrained.

Cold metal was what met her inquisitive finger tips, her brain raced as she made sense of the new information. Chains, she was chained to the wall as if she were some kind of animal. She took a steadying breath and tried to focus on something beyond her fear and anger.

_Okay, how did she get here? _Ministry raid, she was dueling with Bellatrix who got the upperhand and dragged her back here instead of killing her. She had to wonder what the violet eyed witch had in store for her. The possible answers to her question scared Hermione and caused her to shiver.

_How do I get out of here?_ There was no hope for escape until she could get the shackles removed. Then, she would need light.

_How am I going to survive? _This was the most troubling question, as she didn't know the answer to that question.

And finally, _does Harry Know?_ Harry, just thinking about him made her soul ache with longing and dispair. Would she ever see her love again? She thought back to earlier that morning, when she first awoke and began to stir Harry still laid in sleep's clutches. It didn't surprise her though, Harry had been kept up part of the night with nightmares. Hermione had gotten ready quickly and silently before dropping a kiss onto Harry's forehead and leaving for work.

Thoughts of her soulmate were halted by footsteps accompanied by light, Hermione looked up slowly. Standing there at the foot of a set of stairs was her violet eyed tormenter herself, Bellatrix slowly sauntered up to Hermione while holding her wand aloft. Bellatrix released her wand but it reamained suspended in the air as she crouched down to Hermione's height.

"Hello Mudblood," Bellatrix purred darkly.

Hermione remained silent, choosing not to give into the other's taunt. Choosing to not give the woman the satisfaction of getting a reaction from Hermione. She then turned her head, not being able to look at the other witch. Bellatrix grew very angry very quickly. She grabbed Hermione and forced her to look her in the eye.

"Look at me Mudblood," Bellatrix snarled. Hermione gazed at the witch without emotion, her feeling of dread only worsened as Bellatrix smiled a cold, cruel smile. "You'll die here Mudblood, no one will save you," Bellatrix finished and released her grip on Hermione and stood up. The witch grabbed her wand and ascended the stairs, leaving Hermione alone in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 5**

The weeks of Hermione's capture were long and agonizing, Harry spent most of his time pleading and sobbing. Harry was miserable without Hermione, he was plagued with nightmares. Visions of his past and images of what they could be doing to Hermione were recurring themes.

What little time that was not spent sleeping or weeping was spent pacing restlessly, not knowing where Hermione was or what was happening to her was taking a toll on him. He could feel himself beginning to wither without his beloved witch, his very soul ached with longing.

Harry now had to force himself into eating, couple his barely eating and lack of sleep and the result was not good. He was weak, very weak. He knew if Hermione were to pass, he would as well. He would wither and fade without the second half of his soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 6**

The weeks passed slowly for Hermione, of course she could only guess at how much time had actually passed. It was rather difficult to measure the passing of time when one is chained in a room with no light and no windows, Hermione learned this the hard way.

Her eyes hurt, Hermione chalked it up to the pre stages of blindness. She had once heard that one could be in the dark for two weeks before one's eyes would exhaust themselves, from searching for light, and become blind.

She often wondered if that was what was happening to her, she did notice that when Bellatrix and any other death eaters came and brought light with them her eyes would be so sensitive to the light that her eyes would hurt so badly that she almost wished for the darkness to return.

But her eyes weren't Hermione's biggest concern at the moment, it was if she would live to see anything beyond her prison. Hermione knew that she wouldn't though, she was sick. Very sick, her tormenters found creative ways to make her suffer and slowly die.

Hermione was often beaten severly and hit with several cutting curses during those painful sessions. Her tormentors left the cuts unhealed allowing for any and all infections to set in. Bellatrix in particular seemed to enjoy cutting the brown eyed witch, and the violet eyed witch often carved harsh words and messages into Hermione's skin.

It took little time for Hermione's cuts to become infected, the sickness wracked her body with violent shivers and flashes of heat and pain, so much pain. Hermione knew that if she wasn't a witch she would have given in to her injuries long ago, her magic was keeping her alive and in constant misery.

Hermione was tempted to give in, to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Never opening her eyes again, but she couldn't do that. It would devastate Harry and it would actually kill him. For an intendend pair can't live while seperated in two seperate realms.

Hermione's musing were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and light, she wondered if she was receiving some small ration that the death eaters gave her ocassionally or if she was in for another round of beating.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw who was standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 7**

Draco and Severus arrived at the current hide out of the death eaters who were still avoiding capture, they only came out at Bellatrix's insistence. Knowing that she wanted them here for a reason, and it was just easier to come on their own free will rather than be dragged here by Bellatrix herself.

The two of them entered the house quietly and waited for the violet eyed witch to appear and explain why it was nessecary for them to be here. They didn't have to wait long, when Bellatrix first came into view she was nearly skipping.

That wasn't a good sign, Bellatrix stopped a few feet away from the two of them. Her violet eyes were sparkling with some unholy glee, what had her so happy?

"Draco! Severus! So nice of the two of you to stop by and see me!" Bellatrix exclaimed gleefully.

"You did send for us after all Bellatrix-" Severus began before he was interrupted by the witch.

"Bella, Severus, call me Bella. And you are correct, I did call the two of you here. I have a surprise waiting for you two in the basement," She said while her eyes sparkled with childlike joy and the same unholy glee that was present before she spoke.

The two of them had to supress shivers and and the feeling of dread that her words invoked. The two of them were thankfully able to keep their composures, and Severus arched a brow.

"You have a surprise for us?" He asked.

Bellatrix nodded happily but didn't say anything.

"May we see the surprise?" Severus asked.

"Yes, go right ahead. I hope it's to your liking," She said.

Draco and Severus made for the basement, trying not to run while dread knotted their stomachs. They feared what they would find, the two of them reached the basement door and opened it only to bet met with blinding darkness.

Severus held his wand aloft and lit the tip of it, he saw Draco do the same from the corner of his eye. Caustiously they both descended the stairs, when they reached the bottom of the stairs they held their wands higher and scanned the room.

Draco seemed to have found what it was, he stumbled back nearly losing his grip on his wand as he let out a quiet choked out cry.

"What is it?" Severus demanded looking at Draco. "I can't see a thing in this acursed darkness!" He exclaimed.

Draco seemed to be shaken up to speak and shook his head. Angrily Severus turned away from him and looked for whatever this suprise was, he walked forward and held his wand a little higher as he began to search once more.

Severus nearly dropped his wand at the sight that met his eyes, Hermione was chained to the wall of the basement. But it wasn't Hermione; this Hermione's skin was covered with filth and soaked in blood; various bruises all in different stages colored her skin; her skin had deep, angry gouges that had crusted over; harsh words such as mudblood and filth had been carved onto her face; her beautiful chestnut mane was matted to her scalp with grime and blood; her warm chocolate eyes were wide and glassy and seemed to _through_ _him_ rather than _at him_; her entire form shook from shivers that rattled the chains that attached her to the wall.

Severus was vaugely aware of Draco joining him and standing at his side.

"Granger!" He snapped.

Hermione's glassy eyes seemed to focus slightly as they looked him. Sweat beadded on her forehead and rolled down her face, cleaning off some of the blood and grime cleaning her face; but dirtying the water. She continued to shake, causing the chains to rattle and release a clinking noise.

"Granger?" He barked. "Can you hear me?" he barked, fearing for the young witch.

Severus received no answer as he continued staring at her, Hermione remained silent her eyes seemingly fixed on a point beyond him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione was at the point where she no longer be sure if those she saw were halluncinations or actually there. Some distant part of her mind was worrying over that, but she easily ignored it. Hermione knew that she had to be dead or crazy if she was seeing Snape and Malfoy stand before her. Was she alive? She didn't feel like it.

The idea that Snape and Malfoy were angels that had appeared before her to escort her to heaven's gates was hysterical. Hermione would have laughed if she had the strength to. Or smiled, but she lacked the strenghth to do that as well.

Hermione decided to ignore the conjugated images of her slipping sanity. They wouldn't mind being ignored, they weren't real. Hermione stared through imaginary Snape, refusing to acknowledge him. To acknowlege her deteriorating mental state.

Her musings were interrupted by a wave of lethargy, she was so tired and cold. Hermione longed to close her eyes, to rest and escape the cold that had sank into her bones. Her lids began slipping, just a nap. She would rest for a while and when she would wake up, she wouldn't be halluncinating anymore and just maybe she would be warm once again.

What was warmth? Hermione certainly didn't know. Wait...she did know what warmth was; warmth was being in Harry's arms, Harry's smile, the way his eyes sparkled only for her. _Oh Harry...my love, my soul. I love you, and I will continue to love you until our soul dies. Never again to born, to live, I love you until the time when we will truly be together with no end._

Hermonie leaned back against the wall, she was tired. So very tired, yes a nap would do her good. The wall was hard and cold, very uncomfortable but she would make do. She always did. Her entire body relaxed and she breathed out a deep sigh, feeling everything begin to slow.

She took one last breath and began to slowly exhale as she stilled, the last of her breath left her lungs and she fully stilled as she ceased to move.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 9**

Severus and Draco stared at the still form of Hermione Granger in shock, why wasn't she moving? She was moving around a minuet ago, why wouldn't she move? Draco kneeled in front of Hermione and shined his wand light on her, desperately searching for movement.

"Granger!" He said sharply in a low tone. "Granger!" He repeated more forcefully. "Granger! Wake up!" This time more desperation than force. "Granger! Move!"

Draco began to shake like Hermione had.

"Granger...please...move," Draco whispered brokenly.

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, Severus, he had forgotten that he wasn't alone. Draco looked up and met Severus' black eyes, his normal emotionless eyes held so many emotions: anger, saddness, guilt, grief, and disgust. Draco wondered why the last emotion was present.

"She's gone Draco...you need to let go now," Severus' voice had started strong and even but broke half way through.

Draco was shocked, he didn't know that Severus cared about Hermione so much. Severus reached down and pulled Draco up and onto his feet as if he were a child. Draco couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

The two of the looked at the door as the sound of footsteps reached their ears and more light filled the room. It was Bellatrix, undoubtedly checking to see if Draco and Severus were enjoying their "surprise."

"Are you boys enjoying-" Bellatrix broke off once she saw Hermione.

"She was like this when we found her," Severus said.

"I wonder how long she's been like this?" Draco mused with a thoughtful expression on his face. "It's too bad, I would have loved to see the light leave Mudblood Granger's eyes," he said with a sneer.

The words left a sour taste in his mouth, they were a lie but only he and Severus knew this. Senseless deaths such as Hermione's nauseated Draco, he looked over at Hermione. In death she resembled a doll more than a human being, albeit a rather pitiful and abused doll.

She looked so light, it was a fitting comparison he thought. Draco wondered if he could scoop her up into his arms and carry her like the toy so resembled.

"I suppose now that there is nothing here for the two of you, you two can leave," Bellatrix said looking quite downtrodden, having lost the joy and happiness she had earlier.

Draco and Severus nodded before leaving the room and walking out of the house. They apparated to the house that Draco was currently staying at. They both walked into the house silently and sat down.

The silence that prevaded the room was almost as deafening as the blackness had been blinding. Neither man knew what to make of what they witnessed at death eater hideout, they didn't know how long Hermione had been missing or how long she had been trapped in that basement.

A thought came to Draco.

"Severus?" He asked softly.

Severus had barely heard Draco, he looked up and over at the blonde only to find him pale as fine tremors raced up and down his body. Severus said nothing, he was waiting for Draco's next words.

"Severus?" Draco repeated a little louder. "What are we going to do now?" He asked in a voice that shook like body did.

"I don't know Draco, I just don't know," Severus replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 10**

"What are going to do?" Draco repeated. He sounded like a child, scared and unsure.

Although he didn't show it very much, Severus was also deeply affected by Hermione's death. The swirling anger and grief nearly drove him to kill Bellatrix in that dark, dank basement. But he refrained, if he had killed Bellatrix it would have given his position as a spy away.

Through the haze of grief and anger lied a third emotion, guilt. If he had answered Bellatrix's summons earlier, maybe he could have gotten help. Saved Hermione, done something, anything besides watch her completely wither and die.

Severus also felt guilt over the way he had treated his former student, now it was too late to apologize and make things right by her. He had to spend the rest of life living with the guilt. As he looked into Draco's grey eyes he saw the same guilt and anguish that ran soul-deep present in Draco's eyes.

"We-we have to tell someone about this. You do realize this right? We can't just leave her down there to rot, we can't" Draco told him in a still shaking voice.

"You're wrong," Severus told him.

Draco opened his mouth to protest Severus' words, but he was cut off by Severus continuing.

"We don't have to tell anyone because Bellatrix will tell everyone herself. She hates muggleborns, people who stand with the ministry, and ministry workers. Hermione was all three of those things, Bellatrix will brag about her death. I wouldn't be surprised if Bellatrix herself brazenly entered the ministry and announced the death of Hermione and that she was the one who caused it," Severus explained to Draco.

Draco was silent as he took in Severus's words and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, she's caused the death of an innocent young woman. And she's going to _bloody brag about it_!" Draco shouted in dispair.

Severus nodded while feeling sick, and wanting to take vengence upon the violet eyed witch. But he knew he couldn't do that.

"So, we're not going to tell anyone about Hermione's death?" Draco questioned.

"No, we'll wait for a few days and see if she confesses to it. If she doesn't, then we tell someone," Severus explained.

Draco nodded but didn't look pleased with the descision.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 11**

Harry was dying, he could feel it. He was slowly withering, without Hermione life was pointless. He had no reason to exist without her. Harry was exhausted, he always was now. He found that he no longer had any desire for sleep or food and drink, he knew that if he continued this any longer his body would give out.

He would collapse, he was so weak. Harry couldn't cry anymore, he was too tired and he doubted that his body could even produce tears at this point. Currently, Harry was sitting on the couch trying to read a book in the hopes of distracting himself long enough to escape from his thoughts. It wasn't working, he came to that conclusion after he spent what felt like the better part of an hour reading the same page.

A knock sounded throughout the silent livingroom, Harry froze dreading what were to happen if he opened that door. Harry sighed wearily and stood, hiding wouldn't accomplish anything. Harry found the walk to the door a difficult one, his feet felt like lead and dread knotted his stomach.

He opened the door to be greeted by Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry's entire world shattered in that moment. When he opened the door to someone other than his sweet Hermione, Harry knew. His intended was dead, cruelly and callously parted from life before her time. Harry nearly collapsed, his entire reason for existence was gone.

And Harry longed to join her. He was comforted by the fact that he soon would, no intended pair can live while parted from each other like Harry and Hermione were. Harry noticed that Kingsley was opening his mouth, most likely to offer condolences to Harry before admiting what he knew.

"Save it," Harry said tiredly, cutting off Kingsley before he had the opportunity to speak. "I know she's dead, you don't have to tell me that," Harry finished.

Harry felt far older than he was in that moment, he watched as Kingsley shut his mouth and nodded.

"Take me to her," Harry said without emotion.

Kingsley nodded a second time and grabbed onto Harry's arm and apparated them away to his office in the ministry. Harry removed Kingsley's hand from his arm and weakly stumbled back, feeling sick and extermely weak.

Kingsley sent Harry a concerned look but Harry shook his head and motioned to the door. He sighed a deep, weary sigh and lead Harry out the door and into what looked to be an empty meeting room. There, on the table, rested something that had been covered by a white sheet.

Harry's heart felt like lead and sank into his stomach, he knew what lay beneath that sheet. As Harry looked around, he noticed that he and Kingsley weren't alone. There were several other ministry officals and the last two people Harry noticed almost had him laughing. But there was no longer any laughter left inside him, nor joy nor light. Hermione had been the one that had his laughter and his light.

All of those things died in Harry after the Battle of Hogwarts, and now that the only thing to give his life value and meaning was gone, the only thing left of him was a hollow husk that didn't resemble Harry in the slightest.

Severus and Draco snapped back to attention at the enterance of the Minister and Harry. They were both deeply shocked by what they saw when they looked at Harry, he looked to have aged years in the space of about a month: his once sparkling emerald eyes had darkened to murky green and lacked life; his raven hair was unkempt; his skin was very pale, unhealthily so; deep bags had formed underneath his lifeless eyes; he had lost a drastic amount of weight, he had always been thin but this was far worse than before.

Draco idly wondered that if a strong enough wind could blow Harry way. The two of them noticed Harry look over at them before looking away. What happened to him to make him like this? It was then that Minister Shacklebolt began to speak.

"I believe that we all know why are gathered here today, we have come across a distrubing discovery earlier today," He spoke in a strong, calm voice that echoed oddly in the silent meeting room.

The Minister walked over to the table and pulled the sheet back, revealing the mangled and broken form of Hermione Granger. Gasps and low murmurs were heard thoughout the room after the Minister revealed "the disturbing discovery."

Harry remained silent, he was the only one besides Kingsley, Severus, and Draco not to gasp once the sheet had been pulled back. His eyes were fixed upon Hermione, he stumbled forward as if some unseen force was pulling him towards her.

"Oh my love, what have they done to you? What terrible things did they do to you that caused you to meet a terrible fate?" The words seemed to pour from his mouth, without his knowledge.

The entire room fell silent once Harry began speaking as he moved towards his intended. Harry reached Hermione, gently he gathered her in his arms and held her close. He pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead and closed his eyes while resting his head on top of hers.

"My soul, my intended, what did they do? I long to know, so that in turn I may carve your pain into their souls, so that I may avenge you," Here Harry stopped as a pained, bitter smile streched across his lips. "But you wouldn't want that would you? You're not a vengeful spirit, you're a peaceful one," Harry's closed eyes squeezed together painfully as if he wanted to cry, but he couldn't summon the tears to do so.

Several of the room's occupants gasped after hearing Harry call Hermione his intended. The ones who gasped then sent Harry pitying looks, sorrow clear in their gazes. Draco felt Severus' eyes on him demanding an explantion of Harry's words and the room's reaction later. Draco didn't look at Severus in return but vowed to tell him later in private.

Harry then returned Hermione's body to its previous resting posistion on the table and stepped back to his previous spot next to the Minister. A cloud of saddness and grief seemed to hang about him.

"If my presence is not needed, may I return home?" Harry asked in a tired, but polite tone.

The Minister nodded and created a portkey for Harry, he grasped it and promptly disappeared. Silence prevaded the mostly empty room, no seemed to be able to make sense of what had just transpired.

The Minister cleared his throat and began to speak.

"As most of you can see, the body of Ms. Hermione Granger was dumped in front of the ministry this morning and the Dark Mark was then shot into the air. We don't have any names of death eaters confirmed to have caused or assisted in death of Ms. Granger as of this moment. But, we are working very hard to find the answer to the question of who did this," The Minister said. "You all are dismissed, be on the lookout for any possible leads for this case," he finished.

The room rapidly emptied as people walked away quickly, not wanting to be in the same room as the body. Draco and Severus observed The Minister walking over and drawing the sheet back over the body with care. The two of them realized that he knew Hermione, that he cared about her, and that her death hit him hard.

Draco and Severus apparated away to where they were staying, not being able to be in the same room as Hermione's corpse. Draco walked over to the nearest chair and sat down heavily, Harry's words still ringing in his ears and weighing heavily upon his heart. Draco bowed his head and stared at his hands.

Severus didn't seem to be in the mood to sit, he paced restlessly. He resembled a caged lion, Draco couldn't figure out what had him so upset.

"What did he mean?" Severus asked while still pacing.

Draco looked up at Severus.

"What did who mean?" Draco questioned Severus.

"Harry, what did he mean by 'intended?' And why was that such a big deal?" Severus asked, impaitence and demand coloring his voice.

Draco let loose a long, tired sigh. Severus didn't know, it was surprising that he didn't, since he came from a half-blood background. But then again, most did not know what intended were these days.

"Intended are..." Draco trailed off not quite sure to phrase it properly. "Intended are in simple terms soul mates, a single divided between two bodies. Two beings fated to be together, two halves of one whole," He continued hoping that he was explaining it correctly.

"Harry and Hermione were...soul mates?" Severus asked hesitantly.

Draco nodded unhappily.

"So what does that mean?" Severus asked.

"It means that Harry will die," Draco said with such finality that left no room for question or argument.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 12**

Severus was stunned, Harry was going to die?

"Is there not a way to prevent his death?" Severus asked feeling stupid due to his lack knowledge on the subject of intendeds.

Draco smiled a sad, bitter smile.

"Not unless we could bring Hermione back to life, it's too late now anyway," Draco said bitterly while wishing death upon his aunt.

"Too late?" Severus echoed.

Draco nodded.

"Harry has already began to wither, the process has already began to speed up," Draco said flatly

"Wither?"

"It happens when intended are seperated for any extended amount of time. And now that Hermione is dead...it will only happen that much faster,"

Severus staggered back as if struck, he fell back into a chair. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, he ran his hands through his hair and knotted his fingers in his long, ebony locks. Severus tugged on his hair so hard, it had Draco wincing.

Draco heard Severus muttering softly to himself, Draco leaned forward to hear him better.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I've failed you. And I've failed your son, forgive me...please forgive me," Severus whispered.

Draco suddenly felt awkward for listening in, and guilty. It was private and Draco had no buisness sticking his nose into it.

"How long?" Severus asked.

"What?" Draco asked, not understanding the question.

"How long until Harry dies?" Severus asked.

Draco thought about the question, it was difficult to answer.

"I don't know, Severus, I just don't know. It will be soon though, that I can tell you. If Harry's appearance earlier was anything to go by," Draco said.

Harry was in agony, he was slowly dying. His very soul was withering slowly, leading to a slow and painful death. He couldn't sleep, his dreams were plauged with nightmarish images based what might have happened to Hermione based on her appearance. His dreams were also filled with memories of Hermione, and the life they had had together.

After Harry had first dreamed of Hermione, he had woke up with a feeling of warmth and happiness that long since destered him. He woke up and started to call out Hermione's name, but her name died on lips when he saw the empty side of the bed.

Reality hit Harry hard, Hermione wasn't home in bed. And she never would be again, that thought was enough to make Harry's tired eyes sting.

"We will be together again my love," Harry whispered.

That had been days ago, no sleep coupled with no food or drink left him with only enough energy to sit and dwell on the past while praying for the end. Harry looked up weakly at the sound of knocking on his door.

Harry sighed wearliy and slowly shuffled over to the door before opening it. Snape and Malfoy stood on the other side of the open door, Harry looked them over tiredly. He didn't actually believe that they were standing there, he was probably halluncianting.

"Come in," He said lifelessly as he moved to allow them access to his home.

Draco and Severus were shocked by Harry's appearance, he looked worse than he had days prior at the ministry. Draco was correct, Harry had almost completley withered at this point. He would pass soon, that thought caused Severus' heart to constrict painfully as he was faced with physical proof that he had failed Lily and broken his promise.

Harry stared at them as if he didn't quite belive that they were standing there. He appeared to have reached a descision and moved away from the door, allowing them to walk inside the house. Harry closed the door and then leaned against it heavily as if that small action took a large amount of energy.

"Why are you two here?" Harry asked in a weak, tired voice.

"We're here to see you Harry," Draco said soothingly.

"You mean you're here to look at me pityingly and give me false sympathy?" Harry asked in the voice as before.

Draco and Severus were both deeply shocked.

"Don't look surprised, you both hate me. I don't even understand why you're here," Harry snapped, lacking any real anger.

Draco opened his mouth to contradict Harry, to tell him that they both cared about him but Harry cut Draco off.

"You know what? Save it, leave. I'm not in the mood," Harry said and opened the door while motioning towards the outside.

Draco and Severus found it pointless to argue and quitely left out the open door, they both heard it shut once they were off of the porch.

"It will happen soon, very soon," Draco said.

Harry closed and locked the door behind his "guests", why Snape and Malfoy chose to visit him was beyond Harry. Harry felt a wave fatigue wash over him, just those few, small movements exhusated him. Harry slowly shuffled back over to the couch and layed down on the couch.

He was so tired, a quick nap would have him right as rain. He breathed in deeply and slowly released it as he sank into the couch. Had it always been this nice and comfortable? Harry wasn't sure. Harry felt everything beginning to slow down as his lids began to slip, Harry drew in a second deep breath and slowly released it.

The last of Harry's breath left his lungs as his body stilled.

Severus stopped and turned to look back at the house with an odd expression on his face, Draco noticed that Severus had stopped.

"What?" Draco asked him.

"I'm going to try again, make him see reason," Severus said determinedly.

"Severus..." Draco sighed but didn't continue.

Severus began walking back towards the house, he stopped on the porch and knocked. When he didn't hear movement he was annoyed than concerned.

"Harry...? I know you're in there, no use hiding," Severus called out.

When he heard no sounds he sighed and withdrew his wand and unlocked the door and walked inside. Severus froze at the sight that met his eyes.

Draco watched Severus unlock the door and enter the house from afar, when saw Severus freeze he grew speed walked over to him and stood beside him.

"What is-" Draco broke off suddenly at the sight that met his eyes.

There, on the couch, lay the still form of Harry Potter. The saviour of the wizarding world was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rebirth **

**Chapter 13**

When Harry awoke, he was curled up on a grey stone bench. He sat up and stretched, while examing his surroundings only to find that he couldn't see anything. His vision was obscured by thick, dense fog.

Harry reached up to remove his glasses, thinking that his glasses had fogged over, only to find he wasn't wearing glasses. In the search for his glasses, he accidently brushed his hand over the spot where his scar was.

Or rather, where his scar _was_. Harry was hit with a suddenly realization.

_Oh, I'm dead. That's why I don't need glasses or have my scar anymore _Harry thought while feeling stupid.

Harry stood up and looked around, which was a difficult task with the fog. He couldn't see much, but what he could see wasn't very encouraging. It was gloomy: the grass beneath his bare feet was dead and greyed; thick, dense fog was everywhere causing poor visibility; it was dark, adding to the difficulty of seeing; wherever he was appeared to be empty, with no other people beside him or around him; and there appeared to be looming, skeletal trees in the distance that were probably as dead as the grass underneath his feet.

_So am I really dead? Or is this place like the train station where I met with_ _Dumbledore during the Final Battle? _Harry wondered as he continued looking around.

Harry shook his head and sighed, why couldn't his life ever be simple?

_I won't get my answers just standing around here and looking._

Harry walked forward slowly, because he couldn't see much. The dead, grey grass crackled dryly beneath his feet. Harry attempted to look around while he walked, he couldn't tell were he was exactly. He knew he was outside, because of the grey sky, fog, and grass.

Harry's ears altered him to the sound of soft footsteps coming the same direction that he was walking towards. Harry froze and squinted, searching through the fog. Harry's breath was taken away at the same time his heart sped up when a familiar silhouette appeared in the fog.

Harry started running towards it, not daring to believe. As he got closer, the silhouette started to gain form and become solid. Could it be? Yes, it is!

Harry caught up to the figure which he now knew was Hermione, his soul rejoiced at being in the presence of his intended. Harry picked her up and spun Hermione around in a circle, while he rejoiced inwardly.

Harry lowered Hermione back to the ground and drew her in close and hugged her to his chest tightly. He reluctantly drew back not wanting to let go of her.

As Harry looked at her, he realized something. Harry had never seen anything as beautiful as Hermione in all his life: she was wearing a long, white dress that fell to her ankles; her chestnut mane had been tamed and been worked into a single braid that had been pulled over her shoulder; she was barefoot; and her chocolate eyes were sparkling with pure happiness.

"I found you," Harry said.

"I knew you would," She said softly. "It was only a matter of time, I knew that one day we would once again be reunited," she finished

Harry didn't say anything, he drew Hermione back into a hug. He could hardly believe that she was here. Harry and Hermione both tensed as the sounds of footsteps reached their ears. They parted and warily stared into the fog.

They caught sight of two cloaked figures approaching them. One wore a pitch black cloak, and the other wore a pure white cloak. The figures continued walking towards them and stopped a few feet away from them.

"Oh children," the figure in the white cloak spoke. "You should not be dead," the figure finished.

The figure in black nodded.

"Aye, tis true, you two should still be living," The figure in black stated in agreement.

The figures lowered their hoods, revealing the forms of two women. But these weren't just any women

"Ladies Death and Magic" Harry and Hermione gasped and bowed before them.

Indeed, these women were actually powerful deities helped rule the universe. So why were they here?

"Rise children," Lady Magic said.

Harry and Hermione did as they were told and stood. They both looked between the women with wondered why they were here.

Lady Magic wore an expression of sorrow as she gazed at her children, they were so brave and good and young. Their deaths had pained her greatly, just as watching them wither had.

"My ladies, may I be so forward as to ask why the two of you are here?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"We are here, children, to offer both of you a second chance," Lady Magic said.

Harry and Hermione could hardly believe their ears. Lady Magic was offering them a second chance.

"I have almost finished a new world, it's parallel to your home world. I have named it Middle-Earth, it is similar your world. I now ask you children if you will accept my offer and be reborn onto Middle-Earth?" Lady Magic asked.

Harry and Hermione couldn't form the words to answer and instead nodded their heads. Lady Magic smiled.

"Excellent, I am glad you children accepted my offer," She said.


End file.
